


Dolly

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Pantheon demoniaco [29]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Dolls, F/M, PWP, Sex Toys, Transformation
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-08-02 16:09:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16308431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Ci sono negozi in cui non sei tu a comprare, ma a venir comprato.Scritta per il #writober2018 di #fanwriterit.Prompt Lista 1: 15. Labbra.Fandom: Originale.Parole:  2370.Titolo: Dolly.





	1. Chapter 1

Dolly

 

Yamel si accarezzò le labbra piene, arrossì notando che il proprietario del negozio le osservava. Erano rosse e lucide nonostante non avesse messo nessun prodotto.

“Lei è l’istruttrice della piscina qui di fronte?” chiese l’uomo.

Yamel guardò distrattamente le manette appoggiate sul tavolo e deglutì rumorosamente.

“S-sì… Il mio ragazzo voleva qualcosa per il nostro anniversario…” ammise con un filo di voce. Strofinò la punta della sua scarpa rossa col tacco sul pavimento.

“Oh, il ragazzo che ci ha telefonato perché voleva dei nuovi giocattoli divertenti. Parla di Mr. Dachel” disse il negoziante.

Yamel sorrise e annuì.

“Festeggiamo sei mesi” sussurrò. Accavallò le lunghe gambe lisce e piene, strette da delle calze rosa aderenti, del medesimo colore del tuo top; erano lasciate scoperte da una minigonna nera. 

La ragazza osservò i manichini in lattice molto dettagliati, con completi in pelle e in seta, alcuni avevano dei corpetti molto elaborati. Il luogo era illuminato da delle lampade, i vetri delle finestre erano oscurati.

Notò un uomo andare nella direzione delle riviste per gli adulti e volse lo sguardo, concentrandosi su alcune marche di preservativi.

“Tu, vieni qui” ordinò il negoziante a un suo dipendente. Questo si avvicinò, sistemandosi il cartellino del nome: “Steven”. Passando di fianco a una coppietta che indicava il reparto ‘sposini’, ridacchiando.

“Benvenuta. Come posso aiutarla?” chiese Steven.

La ragazza piegò in avanti il capo, imbarazzato dallo sguardo indagatore di quest’ultimo, i lunghi capelli biondi le finirono davanti al viso.

“Lei è la fidanzata di Dachel, quella per cui ci ha detto di far trovare tutto pronto” spiegò il negoziante.

“S-sì… volevo fargli un regalo gradito…” esalò la giovane.

“Venga con me, abbiamo quello che cerca” disse Steven e la condusse con sé nel corridoio dove si trovavano diverse tipologie di dildo e vibratori.

Il negoziante ghignò guardandola d dietro.

< Ottima… Soprattutto le sue labbra, sono quelle che cercavamo da parecchio. Sono di una tipologia superiore, non se ne trovano facilmente così > rifletté.

“Chad. Vai a occuparti di quella coppietta” ordinò a un suo altro lavorante.

Chad annuì e condusse entrambi dietro una delle tante porte che portavano a zone private, riportavano la scritta: ‘solo dipendenti’.

La ragazza si spogliò e il fidanzato aprì una borsa che aveva portato con sé, riempendola.

Chad attivò una serie di macchinari intorno a una vasca colma di un’acqua scura, che brillava di riflessi grigiastri.

“Amore, sicuro che è così che ti vuoi divertire?” chiese, dando un pizzicotto al giovane.

“Sì, non è diverso da quello che facciamo alle volte a casa” rispose lui, facendole l’occhiolino.

La giovane rise e s’immerse nuda nella vasca, Chad aveva chiuso a chiave la porta.

Chad le avvicinò un tubo, la cliente lo guardò confuso e lui gliel’infilò nella bocca aperta e con una serie di lacci l’assicurò al suo capo in modo che non potesse sfilarlo.

La giovane si lamentò, infastidita, il suo fidanzato le baciò la guancia e le legò i polsi con delle manette dietro la schiena.

< Pensavi non sapessi che mi tradivi, vero? Maledetta > pensò, mentre il suo falso sorriso tremava.

La giovane mugugnò, infastidita dal contatto con lo strano liquido, che le stava facendo formicolare la pelle, ma i suoi versi furono soffocati dal tubo.

Chad le infilò degli elettrodi e degli augelli in altre parti del corpo e attivò una macchina, la donna iniziò a gemere, mentre qualcosa di viscido iniziava a scivolare dal tuo ed entrava dentro di lei.

Scalciò e si dimenò, si calmò man mano che un senso di desiderio s’impossessava di lei e, eccitata, mugolò succhiando avidamente, sbattendo i glutei contro il fondo della vasca, un po’ di liquido gocciolò fuori.

La sua pelle era diventata più liscia, Chad aspettò che il macchinario accendesse delle spie.

“ _Mmhhh_ …” mugolava ininterrottamente la giovane.

Chad si grattò il collo guardando le labbra screpolate, costrette in fuori dal tubo, avevano le incisioni dovute ai segni dei denti.

< Lei non ha la bocca e le labbra adeguate, fortunatamente siamo pagati in anticipo…

Lui è un vero cliente, non un ‘reclutatore’ sotto mentite spoglie come Dachel o Kevin > rifletté. 

La pelle della giovane era diventata lucida, uniforme, rifletteva la luce e sembrava quasi una pellicola di plastica più morbida.

Chad le infilò un ago all’altezza dell’ombelico, il gemito di dolore che ne seguì fu soffocato dal tubo e dal liquido come tutto il resto. 

L’interno del corpo della donna venne risucchiato fuori dalla sua pancia, mentre l’involucro rimanente divenne piatto e si afflosciò sul fondo della vasca.

< Ora come pensi di lasciarmi, puttana? > pensò il fidanzato, ridendo tra sé.

“La sua bambola gonfiabile è pronta, si ricordi che anche se il procedimento viene 2.000 dollari esentasse, lei ora deve pagare la mora per averla portato fuori dall’orario prestabilito” disse Chad.

Il cliente la piegò e la infilò nella borsa, ancora gocciolante, insieme a ciò che rimaneva dei vestiti di lei.

“Usciamo e pago subito, non preoccupatevi” disse, chiudendo la borsa.

Chad annuì, riaprì la porta e uscì con lui. Guardò Steven entrare seguito da Yamel, la giovane aveva lo sguardo confuso e si massaggiava un segno rosso sulla spalla.

< Dannazione. Dachel non ha voluto neanche fare il lavoro sporco, è toccato a Steven narcotizzarla. 

Speriamo lo abbia fatto in un punto cieco delle telecamere, non vorrei che la polizia in qualche controllo sospettasse qualcosa > pensò.

Steven spinse Yamel nella stanza e chiuse a chiave. Iniziò a spogliarla e quando la vide gridare in stato confusionale ridacchiò.

< Le pareti sono fatte in modo che nessun suono possa oltrepassarle > pensò.

“Su, il tuo ragazzo ti ha portata qui perché sei una ragazza viziosa. Comportati bene” disse, continuando a spogliarla. Le strinse il seno con una mano, palpeggiandolo, mentre con l’altra le faceva scendere gonna e mutandine.

“Chissà se le tue labbra sono dolci e utili come ci aspettiamo” sussurrò. Le sfilò le calze, la giovane aveva già perso le calze e la fece stendere a forza nella vasca, legandole le braccia sopra la testa.

La giovane gemette infastidita dal liquido grigio, e si lamentò quando lui le inserì elettrodi e augelli nelle zone intime.

“Mi lasci, signore…” piagnucolò con voce impastata.

Steven le sistemò il tubo, conficcandoglielo a forza in bocca, anche se lei cercava di sputarlo e lo legò intorno alla sua testa. 

Yamel gemette quando il liquido cominciò a pompare, non poteva chiudere la bocca sporta in fuori e lo sentì scendere lungo la sua gola. Aveva un sapore strano, ma la ragazza lo sentiva sempre meno sgradevole. 

Iniziò ad affondare nella vasca, sentì il bassoventre vibrare, ondate di eccitazione travolgerla e i suoi capezzoli divennero rigidi e turgidi.

Dimenò le gambe, fino a mettere i piedi fuori dalla vasca, mentre la sua pelle iniziava a diventare liscia, uniforme. Divenne inumana come quella dell’altra ragazza, mentre il liquido era passato dallo sfrigolare a darle la sensazione di massaggio in ogni punto, era divenuta completamente sensibile. Anche i suoi capelli divennero della medesima sostanza translucida.

Steven le palpeggiò il seno, sentendo la pelle liscia di lei anche parecchio gonfia in quel punto. Indossava dei guanti fatti da delle strane scaglie, la penetrò con le dita, divertendosi con il clitoride di lei. Giocherellò, vedendola dimenarsi, ma i movimenti di lei erano diventati ridotti, quasi nulli.

“Il tuo corpo non è niente male, come ci si aspetta da una nuotatrice, ma è questo che m’interessa” disse Steven.

Premette sulle labbra di lei, non erano solo gonfie, ma erano diventate di una specie di plastica più dura. Sporgevano in fuori come il bocchettone di un materassino e, se infastidite, tremavano nonostante il tubo, dando vita a una o perfetta.

“ _Oommmhh Ooommghh_!” gridò la giovane quando le venne inserito l’ago aspiratore nell’ombelico. Raggiunse un potente orgasmo, mentre il suo corpo sembrava in lattice, ciò che c’era stato nel suo corpo si era trasformato in un liquido gommoso e venne aspirato.

Ciò che rimase di lei si afflosciò, Steven l’aiuto premendola e spianandola, togliendole ogni grinza. Le sue gambe erano rimaste aperte a v nella posizione che avevano raggiunto con l’orgasmo.

Steven la uscì e la sottopose al getto di un grande phon, asciugandola. La mise a terra, le camminò di sopra un paio di volte a piedi nudi e guardò gli occhi di lei brillare.

< Mi sorprende sempre come rimangano coscienti senza più un cervello. Oh, ma in fondo io cosa ne capisco di magia? Faccio solo il mio lavoro ed è anche gradevole, posso sperimentarle.

Certo, non avrò mai abbastanza soldi per comprarmene una solo per me > pensò.

Le attaccò una pompa a pedale nella valvola che era stata la sua bocca e vide che si agganciava perfettamente.

“Il padrone ha sempre l’occhio lungo. Non poteva avere delle labbra migliori, funzionano perfettamente.

Non avrà bisogno di mille stratagemmi per gonfiarla e potrà gonfiarla e sgonfiarla ogni volta che gli andrà. Il cliente di prima sarà costretto a tenerla sempre gonfia e a non poterla portare in giro” disse tra sé e sé.

Yamel iniziò a gemere, mentre l’aria la gonfiava.

< _Ohhh_ , è così bello! A Dolly piace! A Dolly piace!

Dolly vuole il suo proprietario > pensava ossessivamente. Le era impossibile parlare, ma continuava a gemere di desiderio. Le sue braccia, una volta gonfie, si alzarono rimanendo ai lati del corpo, il suo seno era più grosso di quando era umana.

< Dolly vuole essere riempita, Dolly vuole attenzioni… > pensava.

Steven controllò che anche le ‘labbra’ inferiori si fossero trasformate in un bocchettone, da cui però l’aria non poteva fuoriuscire.

Steven la mise seduta, annuì vedendo che stava ritta e le mise le gambe dall’altra parte, come fosse in ginocchio.

< Oh sì! Dolly si sente bene, le piace > pensava lei.

Steven iniziò a colpirla, a spremerla, a spintonarla, controllando non ci fossero perdite d’aria e che fosse abbastanza elastica anche se sprimacciata.

< Dolly sente tanto solletico, a Dolly piace… > pensò ‘Dolly’, ridendo tra sé e sé.

Steven le sculacciò i glutei e le pizzicò i capezzoli, stritolandoli

Steven la stese su un tavolo e la ripulì con una pezzuola, le accarezzò la pancia e negò con il capo. Eliminò ogni piega anche dai seni.

< A Dolly piacciono tutte queste attenzioni… _Mmmm_ > pensava lei.

“D’accordo, aspetta qui. Ti vengo a provare dopo aver avvertito il padrone” disse Steven. 

Uscì dalla stanza, Yamel non riusciva a muoversi da sola e sentiva l’eccitazione frustrarla, affogandola in ondate sempre più intense.

Steven entrò nuovamente, chiuse nuovamente la porta e si slacciò i pantaloni, li abbassò insieme ai boxer e l’appoggiò a terra. Le infilò il membro in bocca ed iniziò a penetrarla, facendola leggermente ondeggiare, dimenando i fianchi con foga.

< _Oooohhh!_ A Dolly tutto questo piace così tanto  > pensò, mentre lui veniva dentro di lei. Scivolò fuori e ansimò, detergendosi con il dorso della mano la fronte.

< _Sììì_ > pensò Yamel, sentendo lo sperma scivolarle sulla pelle liscia. 

Steven la mise a gattoni, si piegò in avanti e utilizzò un fazzoletto per pulirle la bocca dallo sperma. Questa volta la prese da dentro e ci volle parecchio prima di venire nuovamente dentro di lei.

< Dolly è un giocattolo pieno e felice > pensò.

Yazel raggiunse l’orgasmo e questo portò a farle invadere il secondo bocchettone di lubrificante, la sua pelle sembrava ancora più liscia e di gomma.

Steve scivolò fuori da lei.

< A Dolly piace! A Dolly piace > pensava la bambola.

Steven posò nuovamente il giocattolo sul tavolo, riaprì il bocchettone sulla sua bocca ed iniziò a premerle sulla pancia.

Dolly si lamentò, mentre l’aria abbandonava il suo corpo, venne completamente sgonfiata e tornò piatta. 

Steven la lavò nuovamente, ma questa volta profondamente e disinfettandola, e si mordicchiò il labbro.

< Un’altra cosa che non capisco è perché il liquido sia anche sterilizzante. Senza organi riproduttivi potrebbe rimanere incinta? > s’interrogò. 

L’asciugò nuovamente, l’appoggiò di nuovo sul tavolo e scosse il capo.

“Mi dispiace dirtelo, ma sei delicata. Finirai la tua vita scoppiando come hanno fatto tutte le altre. Ti auguro di essere felice fino a quel momento” disse.

Il proprietario entrò.

“Qui hai finito, tra poco chiudiamo” ordinò.

“Sì, signore” disse Steven, uscendo.

L’uomo la infilò dentro una scatola color confetto e uscì dalla stanza, aveva infilato la sua copia delle chiavi in tasca.

Osservò il viso della giovane dentro la confezione, che si vedeva attraverso la parte di plastica trasparente, e ridacchiò.

“Lo sapevo che erano le labbra che volevo” sussurrò.

La mise insieme ad altre scatole rosa, ognuna di loro conteneva una bambola gonfiabile. C’era un intero mobiletto adibito a quello, ma lui la sistemò nello scaffale con le altre bionde.

“Mi dispiace, ma quello che hai chiesto grazie a Dachel è un servizio in cui la tua carne viene separata dalla sua vita. Non avendo specificato destinazioni in cui spedirti o proprietari precisi, utilizzeremo la procedura standard per questi casi” disse. Osservò lo sguardo vacuo e di plastica di lei.

“Qualche uomo fortunato vedrai finirà per portarti a casa, vendiamo sempre tutta la merce” la rassicurò.

Un suono nitido percorse i corridoi segnalando la chiusura.

Un suono nitido percorse i corridoi del negozietto segnalandone l’apertura.

Il padrone era intento a sistemare la mercanzia sul bancone.

Un uomo grasso entrò e si avvicinò al bancone con aria lasciva, leccandosi le labbra.

“Oh, signor Jan, il nostro miglior cliente.

Bentornato. Come posso servirla oggi?” chiese il proprietario.

L’uomo si avvicinò allo scaffale e individuò Yamel tra le altre dolly, essendo quella più in alto. L’afferrò con le mani unte e trotterellò fino al bancone.

“Quanto per questa?” chiese.

“Quindici mila come le altre che sono lì. Quelle sono le migliori, perfettamente funzionanti, resistenti, con delle labbra a chiusura ermetica”. Iniziò a decantare il proprietario.

“Lo so che qui sono le migliori. Pago subito” disse l’uomo ed estrasse la sua carta di credito dorato.

Il proprietario infilò la scatola rosa in una busta di carta che mise dentro una busta di plastica con il logo del negozio, insieme allo scontrino.

“Ecco a lei. Buona giornata e…

La usi al più presto, è nuova e quindi più funzionale” si raccomandò.

“Oh, me la godrò appena arrivato a casa” disse. Si leccò le labbra avidamente e se ne andò.


	2. Cap.2 Ermak

Cap.2 Ermak

 

Il proprietario del negozio del sexy shop si diresse verso casa, riflettendo quanto amasse essere uno stregone, provava un morboso divertimento malizioso nella sua magia.

Ricordava ancora i primi tempi in cui aveva aperto il negozio, quando ancora sua moglie Haley lavorava al suo fianco. All’epoca aveva solo uno dei suoi tanti collaboratori, erano diventati cinque negli anni.

Per un periodo ne aveva avuti una decina e aveva aperto una succursale al centro commerciale, ma alla fine molti di quei collaboratori avevano attirato la sua attenzione nel modo sbagliato. Ovviamente i nuovi non ne avevano una pallida idea.

Ermak aveva sempre avuto un debole nel trasformare le persone in oggetti di diverso tipo: vestiti, peluche, giocattoli per adulti, letti, lenzuola ben stirate, materassi, materassini, cuscini, ciambelle per il mare, palle, sedie e tanto altro. Trasmutare la gente per lui non era solo un lavoro o un hobby, ma una missione.

Ognuna di quelle creature manteneva la possibilità di vedere con qualcosa di simile agli occhi, spesso delle bocche e sempre una coscienza per quanto alterata.

Lo faceva a fin troppe persone che incontrava e aveva rischiato che gli altri stregoni lo scoprissero e punissero. Ghignò, la sua casa aveva davvero un elevato numero di giocattoli e vestiti, aveva fatto bene a cominciare a venderli o da anni non ci sarebbe stato più posto neanche per entrare.

Uno dei suoi preferiti era la bambola di gomma di nome Daisy, una reliquia che era riuscito con tanta fatica a non far scoppiare mai. L’aveva fatta agli inizi, quando ancora non usava macchinari, ma solo la bacchetta.

L’altra era appunto ciò che rimaneva di Haley. L’aveva trasformata un giorno in negozio, la sua pelle era diventata morbido tessuto, i suoi capelli fili di nylon e i suoi occhi dei bei bottoni lucenti.

L’aria continuava a riempirle la bocca, uno squarcio perennemente aperto.

Ermak aveva una vera ossessione per le labbra e le bocche ben funzionanti. Passò sotto un lampione e respiro rumorosamente l’aria della notte.

Certo, tutto quello che trasformava era spesso piatto e vuoto. Sorrideva e collassava in giro perennemente, ma lui era sempre molto attento quando le riempiva. Ed all’inizio era così che si presentava la moglie.

Haley non era rimasta un’umana, però, le aveva fatto prendere l’aspetto di un innocente volpe giocattolo, dalle orecchie di stoffa decorate da dei pellicciotti, con una coda rossa del medesimo materiale. Le aveva lasciato inalterato il seno, ma il fondoschiena era andato irrimediabilmente perduto.

Era stata la prima con cui aveva utilizzato dei macchinari, l’aveva riempita di cotone con un tubo, dandole la giusta forma una volta imbottita.

I primi tempi le parlava spesso e la muoveva, dimenandole la testa. Spesso la portava con sé nella borsa, ma con il tempo aveva deciso di non farle prendere troppi rischi e la lasciava a casa.

Aveva, infatti, dovuto spesso ricucire i punti sulla sua schiena. Non utilizzava la macchina da cucire come per altri con lei, ma ago e filo.

Ad andare sempre con lui erano invece i vari accessori, un tempo umani, con cui aveva decorato la macchina. Come coprisedili o tappetini, persino dei dadi appesi allo specchietto. Sapeva che erano sempre eccitati e felici di vederlo.

Ogni cosa che gli apparteneva aveva sempre una targhetta di stoffa con il suo nome. Già doveva combattere con l’usura, non avrebbe sopportato dei ladri.

Una delle trasformazioni più difficili era stata quella in appendiabiti, una delle più facili quella in manichino. Aveva dovuto comprare diverse librerie solo per le sue bambole di porcellana e di stoffa, diverse di animali.

Ed aveva dovuto spostare tutti i suoi libri di magia nella libreria ricavata nel suo vecchio scudo.

C’era poi quella che considerava un animaletto domestico, nonostante avesse fattezze umane e fosse fatta di silicone, tanto per ricordare quando era stata una giovane indiana, la teneva sempre carponi e le aveva fatto delle orecchie e una coda da furetto. Ad un certo punto le aveva persino comprato un collare con il nome ‘pet’ inciso in una targhetta circolare.

Ermak si divertiva a prenderla in braccio alle volte, ma quasi sempre la utilizzava per divertirsi. Le aveva fatto un bocchettone inferiore, richiamando la sua fissazione per le labbra.

Ermak salì in macchina e mise in moto. Ognuno degli oggetti nell’automobile nel vederlo e riconoscerlo pensò soltanto: “Dolly è felice. A Dolly piace. Perché Dolly dovrebbe voler essere altro che un giocattolo?”.

 

 


	3. Pistola trasformante

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seguito di Dolly.  
> Prompt Lista 1: 16. Shopping.  
> Prompt Lista 2 16. POV Second Person  
> Fandom: Originale.  
> Parole: 588.  
> Titolo: Pistola trasformante  
> #genderswap

 

  
  


 

Pistola trasformante

 

Non hai mai fatto shopping in tutta la tua vita.

Hai avuto due ragazze, ma non hai mai comprato niente per loro o con loro.

Questo perché quando stavi con la prima eri troppo giovane, quando sei stato con la seconda non potevi farti vedere con lei.

Per quanto fosse dura per te incontrarla in segreto, sapevi che era di un altro uomo.

Sei stato felice con lei come con nessun’altra.

Odiavi il fatto che il marito la costringesse al bondage, ai fornelli e a qualsiasi cosa la degradasse.

Pensando a questo compri della lingerie provocante.

Sai che al centro commerciale ha riaperto la succursale del sexy shop dove quel maledetto si serviva ed è lì, con numerose tappe sul percorso, che stai andando.

Ti sei innamorato di Valentine sul posto di lavoro, dove lei poteva essere stessa, allegra e spigliata.

Ti disse che avrebbe lasciato il suo uomo per te e poi è scomparsa. Pensavi che lui l’avesse uccisa, perciò l’hai affrontato.

In quei mesi in cui lei non c’era più si era lasciato andare. Indossava gli occhiali e non più le lenti a contatto, aveva la barba incolta, i vestiti sporchi e puzzava d’alcool.

Doveva essere ubriaco.

Dissimuli la rabbia che ti provoca ripensarci mentre ringrazi la commessa dell’ennesimo negozio, questa volta era di gioielli.

Hai comprato vestiti succinti, il più ridicoli e provocanti possibili, cappelli, profumi, scarpe col tacco e ogni accessorio da donna che hai potuto, cercando sempre la cosa più umiliante ai tuoi occhi.

Sei folle ormai, non badi nemmeno alla cifra astronomica che hai speso.

Ricordi quando lui ti ha fatto vedere la sua bambola gonfiabile, compagna di quei mesi. Ti ha detto chi era e che adesso Valentine non poteva più lasciarlo. Solo un uomo innamorato come te poteva credere a quella sconcertante verità.

Ti ricordi che gli hai gridato che lo avresti denunciato.

“Certo, vai pure alla polizia dicendo che l’ho trasformata con la magia in un giocattolo sessuale. Non ci crederà nessuno” ti aveva detto sprezzante.

Sapevi che era vero. Avrebbe potuto dire che, a seguito dell’essere stato lasciato, ne aveva fatta fare una con le medesime fattezze a cui ha aggiunto dei versi registrati.

Lo hai spiato per settimane intere, guardandolo divertirsi con l’ombra di ciò che amavi.

Hai preso la tua decisione il giorno in cui è esplosa. Quel maledetto era arrivato a ucciderla per troppa incuria e sbadataggine.

Ti fermi all’ultima tappa del tuo shopping sfrenato.

Quando esci dal negozio, nella borsa hai una pistola che non serve a uccidere.

Aspetti la notte per intrufolarti nella casa del tuo rivale.

Lo trovi in cucina, incapace persino di riscaldarsi il latte. Si accorge di te quando è troppo tardi, gli spari e lui riesce soltanto ad essere sorpreso della tua presenza.

Il suo corpo cambia, i suoi vestiti scompaiono, i capelli gli diventano lunghi e biondi, le sue labbra rosa.

Ha un’aria sottomessa, umile, candida, come un confetto.

Aveva costretto spesso Valentine a operazioni chirurgiche per rassomigliare al suo ideale. Quindi trovi giusto che ora i suoi fianchi siano sottili, i suoi glutei formosi e i seni così esagerati da farlo piegare in avanti.

La tua nuova adorante e sottomessa schiava è rimasta nuda. Hai fatto shopping per questo, la sistemi come una bambolina sexy.

Le farai quello che lei ha fatto a Valentine.

Solo che non ci sarà nessuno scoppio provvidenziale a salvarla.

La pistola si distrugge, aveva un solo colpo ed è costata fin troppo, ma a te non importa.

Oggi inizia la tua vendetta.

  



	4. Manichino d’esposizione

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un'altra vittima di Ermak.

Manichino d’esposizione

 

Corro, cerco di forzare la serranda dell’edificio, ma mi è impossibile. Le mie grida risuonano per l’ambiente, mi arrampico su un tavolo facendo cadere le innumerevoli magliette che vi sono di sopra e corro. Sento il rumore metallico farsi più vicino, balzo da un tavolo all’altro, cadendo anche carponi, il battito cardiaco accelerato.

Non so come diamine sono finito in questo negozio di abbigliamento. So soltanto che nonostante non ci siano allarmi, tutto è sbarrato e buio. Ho tentato di forzare la porta fino a staccare la maniglia, farmi sanguinare le mani, ma niente.

Sembra un dannato incubo! Mi sento l’intero corpo formicolare, non riesco a pensare in maniera lucida.

L’unica cosa che so è che un palo di ferro attaccato ad un piedistallo, uno di quelli per i manichini, vola e mi sta inseguendo.

Inizio a risalire le scale, ma il mio assalitore insensatamente inanimato riesce a raggiungermi. Si aggancia ai miei piedi, mentre il palo aderisce alla mia schiena.

Cado, ma non per terra come dovrei, faccio una capriola all’indietro con salto mortale e riatterro in piedi. Io che a scuola non riuscivo neanche a saltare la cavallina!

Grido, le mie urla inumane sembrano un prolungato verso, ma non riesco a fare nient’altro. Anche perché in questa specie d’incubo mi ritrovo completamente immobilizzato.

Non capisco perché non riesco a muovermi, sono così rigido! All’improvviso anche le mie corde vocali si arrestano e rimango immobile in un grido muto, riesco a muovere soltanto gli occhi.

Non so nemmeno come riesco ancora a respirare.

Abbassò lo sguardo e, se riuscissi a muovermi, mi raggelerebbe l’orrore. La mia mano è diventata cava e completamente di plastica, ha anche cambiato forma, le dita sono affusolate e femminili.

Sgrano gli occhi, per quanto mi è possibile, fino ad arrossarli. La mia mano, ora oggetto inanimato, ha la posizione di quando si tiene qualcosa.

Sento il mio braccio sinistro iniziare a muoversi da solo, si alza mettendosi in posa come se tenessi un ombrello invisibile. Rimanendo poi magicamente bloccato lì, mentre si ricopre a sua volta di plastica. Anzi, diviene di plastica, mentre dento si svuota, ora è cavo. Le mie braccia si contraggono, adesso lisce e femminili, con una muscolatura più minuta.

Sento  nettamente mentre qualcosa scavare dentro l’altra mano, tramutandola in un’appendice di plastica vuota.

Il mio braccio destro si muove a sua volta, poggiandosi sul mio fianco in posa, così ridotto e assottigliato non sembra più quello di un uomo.

Nel momento in cui i miei vestiti scompaiono e vedo la mia posa plastica una terribile certezza mi attraversa il cervello: sto diventando un manichino.

Devo aver bevuto troppo, tutto questo non ha alcun senso. I miei vestiti sono davvero svaniti nel nulla, lasciandomi completamente nudo?

La plastica non sembra volersi arrestare, si sposta sul mio torso, rivestendolo a sua volta, stringendolo nel suo abbraccio inanimato. Il mio busto si assottiglia, mentre il mio stomaco si ritira, diventando immensamente magro e ben tonico.

Il mio nuovo busto magro mi fa sembrare i fianchi più larghi di quanto siano in realtà. Non che loro non si stiano già allargandosi per fatti loro, si stanno espandendo in un modo che non sono sicuro abbia senso.

La plastica copre il mio ombelico, riempendolo fino a farlo sparire.

Non è l’unica cosa che scomparve! Non riesco né a piangere, né a urlare, ma potendolo lo farei. La plastica in pochi istanti ha scomparire il mio membro, lasciandomi glabro all’altezza dell’inguine.

Come un’onda, la plastica ricopre i miei glutei. Il mio fondoschiena, ora di plastica, si allarga, mentre le due guance si stringono fino a sigillarsi.

Cazzo… Adesso ho un grosso culo rotondo di plastica, almeno completamente inutilizzabile.

Il mio petto ha iniziato a formicolare, mentre nella plastica emergono due piccole bolle, che diventano sempre più grandi. Finché non ho due seni di plastica senza capezzoli, due osceni meloni.

Come posso vivere ancora se ora la maggior parte del mio corpo è vuota ed io sono un dannato manichino? Non ho mai creduto nella magia, ma al momento potrei facilmente ricredermi.

La plastica s’insinua sul mio collo… Cosa darei per farla fermare! Sembra un serpente gelido che prende possesso della mia vita. Stai lontana dannata plastica!

Adesso è arrivata alla mia mascella, il mio mento si sta trasformando, cambiando forma, si restringe, facendosi meno deciso e più arrotondato.

La plastica continua inesorabile a strisciare sul mio viso e alla fine raggiunge le mie labbra. Quest’ultime diventano più sottili, quasi delicate, incastonate in un viso che ha perso espressività. Si chiudono ermeticamente, immobili e fisse.

Quando le mie narici vengono sigillate dalla plastica mi rendo conto che non ho bisogno di respirare, ma riesco lo stesso a sentire gli odori. I miei occhi vengono congelati fissi, non posso muoverli, ma continuo a vedere, anche se sono diventati di plastica dipinta.

I miei capelli diventano una folta parrucca, mentre il mio corpo, ormai completamente di plastica, si riduce di altezza. Mi sento ridicolmente minuto, anzi, mi sento ridicolo e basta.

Rischio di cadere in avanti, i miei piedi ormai sono degli sterili pezzi di plastica liscia come tutto il resto, ma un foro si crea sulla mia schiena e il palo, il dannato palo colpevole di tutto questo, s’incunea dentro di me, tenendomi ben ritto.

Rimango qui, una nuda bambola nell’oscurità di un negozio di abbigliamento. Le urla interiori che non possono uscire dalle mie delicate labbra di plastica sigillate.

***

Non so quante ore siano passate, mi sono sembrate secoli, ma suppongo sia semplicemente giorno, perché vengono accese le luci.

Rimango accecato, anche se non so come sia possibile. Sento delle mani su di me, almeno credo siano tali e forse non riesco a vedere nuovamente per colpa del terrore. Non so quanto i miei sensi possano essere inficiati dalle mie emozioni, ma a prescindere non ha senso un manichino ne possieda.

Quando riesco nuovamente a controllare la mia capacità di vedere, scopro che anche se non posso muovere gli occhi o la testa, posso guardare dove voglio, anzi ho una visione periferica degna di un gufo… anzi, di una telecamera.

Mi accorgo che mi hanno vestito: indosso un abito di raso rosa, delle scarpe rosse col tacco, delle calze a rete nere e dei polsini candidi.

Non so cosa mi ha sconvolto di più, se il fatto che mi abbiano vestito così in fretta o che ci siano riusciti senza togliermi il palo quando il mio corpo è così rigido. Non ho giunture o niente del genere.

Quando quelle mani mi toccano nuovamente, non riesco a guardarmi alle spalle per vedere a chi appartengono, perché mi ritrovo incendiato dall’estasi. Se potessi muovermi, i miei seni di plastica, lasciati fin troppo liberi da una scollatura generosa fino all’eccesso, ondeggerebbero esaltati.

I vestiti sembrano sfidare la forza di gravità, perfettamente fermi al loro posto, senza nessuna piega. Persino i miei capelli sembrano di una perfezione nei loro boccoli eccessiva anche per una parrucca.

Lo sconosciuto, suppongo il padrone del negozio, che non riesco a inquadrare neanche volendo, mi solleva. Se avessi ancora un cuore batterebbe forte, mentre lui mi porta fino alla vetrina e mi sistema accanto ad altri manichini, questi bianchi e per niente personalizzati, affatto ‘umani’.

Mi chiedo se ho compreso completamente la natura del negozio quando vedo che sono vestiti con dei completi sexy da conigliette da casinò.

 

 

La mia faccia rimane stoica e senza emozioni, nonostante la mia personalità sia irritata qui all'interno. Non voglio essere un oggetto attraente in una vetrina di un negozio. Voglio tornare a casa mia, col mio vero corpo e la mia giusta personalità!

Eppure… eppure il mio disprezzo non può nascondere la verità. Questa nuova forma ha un altro effetto collaterale, sono preda di un’esotica sensazione di piacere.

Tremo al pensiero che qualcuno possa schiaffeggiare quel culo perfetto o spingermi, cadrei appesantito da questi seni insensati. Sono troppo evidenti per non essere voluti!

O forse… forse è quello che queste emozioni indotte dalla magia vogliono.

***

Ho avuto la certezza che i miei timori fossero la verità quando nel negozio mi si è avvicinato un uomo muscoloso in camicia verde, indossando dei jeans azzurri fin troppo attillati.

Non ha tolto gli occhi di dosso dalla mia conturbante figura. Voluttuosamente mi ha massaggiato i glutei, come per saggiare la merce.

Il desiderio da quel momento mi sta divorando.

Ora mi sta leccando il collo, come un animale che assaggia la preda, con entrambe le mani sui miei seni di plastica.

 

 

 

 

Questo manda ondate di desiderio in tutto il mio corpo cavo, emozionandomi sempre di più.

Non sono mai stato attratto dagli uomini, men che meno dalle dimostrazioni d’amore così grottesche. Eppure, adesso desidero solo piacere e più attenzione. Non c’è niente di me che non sia stimolato.

Si allontana da me e sento che parla con un commesso di vendermi.

Non voglio passare l’eternità bloccato in qualcosa che non sono. Io sono umano, non un oggetto!

I miei pensieri si fanno confusi e man mano si spengono, mentre il mio nuovo proprietario inizia a toccarmi.

L-Lo… Lo voglio… ora… voglio…

Voglio…

Non posso essere più felice di così.

Dolly è felice. A Dolly piace. Perché Dolly dovrebbe voler essere altro che un giocattolo?

 


End file.
